Lullaby
by L.S- '1997
Summary: Ben y Gwen mantienen un romance secreto durante su adolescencia, hasta que sus padres los atrapan y separan de inmediato. La pelirroja se mudó lejos, y semanas después descubrió que estaba embrazada. Decidió afrontar su situación y sacar a su hijo adelante, junto con su familia. Diez años después, el destino hace coincidir a Ben y Gwen, donde más de uno debe dar explicaciones. AU.
**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no son de mi autoridad.**

 **AU.**

* * *

 ****Las manecillas del reloj de pared parecían no moverse nunca, quedándose estáticas y deteniendo el tiempo. Varias personas entraban sin parar a la sala, algunas corrían preocupadas, mientras otras solamente permanecían sentadas, con un semblante serio.  
El muchacho caminaba en forma un poco impaciente, formando una línea recta en su andar. Subió su vista un segundo, justo para observar a la mujer de cabello corto, atravesar la puerta principal.  
— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Natalie Tennyson preguntó a su hijo.  
Él observó el gran pasillo a su izquierda, para luego soltar un suspiro.  
—No lo sé — respondió, mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared —, los médicos aún no me dicen nada.  
El silencio inundó el ambiente, mientras los nervios se apoderaban de ambos. Ken se pasaba la mano por su frente, mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba calmarse. Frank se aproximó a ellos unos segundos después, mirando con intriga a su esposa.  
—Debemos esperar — ella habló, antes de que pueda preguntar algo.

Tuvieron que pasar más de treinta minutos, hasta que un médico caminó hacia ellos.  
— ¿Familia Tennyson? — preguntó mientras miraba el expediente en su mano.  
Inmediatamente todos fijaron su vista en el profesional, expectantes.  
— ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija? — Natalie no tardó en cuestionar, preocupada.  
—Ella se encuentra estable — respondió, con total serenidad —. No ha sufrido ninguna complicación, y podrá ser dada de alta en unos días.  
— ¿Podemos pasar a verla? — Ken cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa, ansioso de ver a su hermana.  
Él asintió y todos se dirigieron a la habitación sin esperar un segundo más. Tan sólo un metro antes de que puedan atravesar la puerta, Frank y Natalie se detuvieron en seco, tratando de reunir valor. Ken, en cambio, no lo dudó y entró al cuarto. Tan pronto lo hizo, observó a la pelirroja recostada en la cama. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, su frente sudorosa y bajo sus ojos alojaba ojeras muy notorias.  
—Te ves bien — bromeó acercándose a ella.  
Gwen solamente rió suavemente, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, y en ese momento le necesitaba más que nunca.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — su padre se acercó a ambos y preguntó.  
Antes de que ella pueda tomar aliento y responder, una enfermera apareció en la sala.

— ¿Lista para conocer a éste pequeño? — preguntó la mujer morena, con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cargaba al recién nacido.  
Los adultos en la habitación no hicieron más que mirarse entre sí, nerviosos. Ken, en cambio, solamente sonrió ampliamente mientras levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria.  
— ¡Lo sabía! — exclamó con alegría, sin levantar demasiado la voz — ¡Sabía que era un niño!  
Gwen sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano. Era la única persona que demostraba algo de alegría.  
La pelirroja volteó su vista hacia la enfermera y abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hijo. Miles de veces había pensado en ese día, decidiendo que hacer y que no. Se había propuesto no cargar en brazos al bebé, ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Suponía que así todo sería más fácil, y menos doloroso.  
—Cariño, no creo que — Natalie intentó oponerse, pero tan pronto se acercó, su hijo la tomó de la muñeca, reteniéndola y susurrándole al oído que aquello no era su decisión.  
La enfermera le pasó en brazos al bebé, y segundos después se retiró. Gwen lo tomó con el mayor cuidado del mundo, e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en ella.  
Observó al niño que traía en sus brazos, su hijo. Acarició dulcemente un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño, y él comenzó a moverse, despertando de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos y la pelirroja se encontró con unos iris color verde, tal cual los suyos.  
—Es hermoso — fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, con una voz quebrada en emoción.

Ken se acercó a su hermana y observó con detenimiento a su sobrino.  
—Te dije que los primogénitos Tennyson, siempre resultan niños — susurró con una pequeña risa —. Me debes veinte dólares.  
Ella solamente asintió. El podría reclamarle lo que quiera en ese momento, su hijo ocupaba su total atención. Era como si se hubiera desconectado del mundo, por tan sólo unos segundos.  
El sonido de la puerta volvió a oírse, y la pelirroja subió su vista, viendo a una mujer elegante, de traje y con un maletín en su mano. Fue entonces cuando regresó a su realidad, y se quebró.  
Instintivamente acercó al recién nacido aún más a su pecho, queriendo protegerlo. Su hermano se percató de su claro nerviosismo y desesperación, y pasó su mano por su hombro.  
—Mamá... Papá — clamó en voz baja, en busca de ayuda.  
—Buenas tardes señorita Tennyson — la mujer, quien no se había percatado de los pedido de ayuda por parte de la pelirroja, habló —, soy Alice Keeper, la trabajadora social.  
Frank volteó a ver a sus hijos e inmediatamente sintió su angustia, por lo que decidió intervenir.  
— ¿Podría darnos un momento? — se dirigió a la mujer, en un tono cortés.  
La trabajadora social asintió, y se retiró del cuarto.

—Gwen... — su padre comenzó a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.  
—Por favor papá — susurró, con lágrimas amenazando con salir —, no puedo hacer esto.  
—Gwen, cariño — su madre se acercó, mientras en ningún momento fijaba su vista en su nieto —. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Es lo mejor para el bebé.  
La pelirroja solamente quedó callada, mientras observaba a su hijo pensando que lo que venía era algo casi inevitable y sintiéndose fatal por eso.  
—Lo mejor para el bebé es estar con su madre — Ken intervino, para defenderla —, junto con su familia.  
Natalie miró a su hijo y le dedicó una mueca de frustración. Nadie pensaba que aquello sería fácil, pero con cada minuto que pasaba y palabra que decía, le costaba más hablarle a su hija. ¿Cómo convencerla de algo de lo que ni ella misma estaba segura en ese momento?

Gwen siempre había sido una hija excelente. Obediente, amable, sociable y con los mejores promedios. Nunca había tenido problema alguno con la justicia, ni se escapaba de su hogar para ir a fiestas.  
Aún recordaba haberse quedado muda durante cinco minutos, al saber que iba a ser abuela. Su perfecta hija estaba embarazada, a los dieciséis años.  
Ni ella, ni su marido, sabían que hacer o decir, aunque en algo coincidían. Ese bebé no podía criarse junto a ellos. Era fruto de una relación prohibida, algo terriblemente visto por la sociedad. Un romance entre primos.  
Gwen tenía todo su futuro por delante, y aquella noticia vino a darle un dolor de cabeza a toda la familia.  
Así que, durante meses y meses, le hablaron acerca de darlo en adopción. Al ser un recién nacido, seguramente tendría una familia esperándolo. Iniciaron los trámites, y consiguieron una pareja de recién casados que no podía concebir. Arreglaron varias reuniones, llegando a la conclusión de que eran personas de bien, que seguramente le darían todo el amor del mundo a esa criatura.

Pero ahora todo era tan confuso, y complicado. El ver a su hija de esa forma le partía el corazón. Ella solamente quería su felicidad, y hacia lo que pensaba que era mejor.

—Mamá, por favor no me obligues a hacer esto — la voz de Gwen la sacó de sus pensamientos, percatándose en ese momento de que ella estaba llorando, suplicándole —. No puedo hacerlo. Sé que tal vez elegí un momento erróneo, pero es mi hijo.  
Natalie sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y rápidamente volteó, dándole la espalda a la cama de hospital. Gwen tomó esto como una señal de rechazo, y su dolor aumentó. Abrazó al pequeño, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía.  
Su hermano, una vez más, decidió intervenir y hacer su última jugada.  
—Tranquila — susurró a la pelirroja, mientras besaba su frente y tomaba a su sobrino en brazos.

Se acercó a su madre y la observó, con un semblante serio.  
—Antes de que tomes cualquier decisión, conoce a tu nieto — habló.  
Natalie cerró sus ojos un momento, antes de bajar su vista. Tan pronto lo hizo, no pudo despegar su vista de ese pequeño, y sin notarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
Ken, se percató de esto, y suspiró aliviado.  
—Mira pequeño — le susurró al bebé, mientras su madre lo tomaba en brazos —, esa gruñona que ves ahí, es tu abuela.  
Hizo unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana.  
Frank se acercó junto a su esposa, observando al bebé en sus brazos. Ninguno parecía notarlo, pero pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, sin mencionar más sonrisas que emitían mientras el pequeño solamente los observaba con curiosidad.  
Un silencio de varios segundos se generó en ese momento, antes de que Natalie hablara de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo va a llamarse? — preguntó, y en ese entonces los hermanos lo supieron.  
Gwen secó sus lágrimas, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía. Observó a sus padres no quitar la vista de su nieto, y suspiró con alegría.  
—Kenny — respondió totalmente segura, mientras apretaba la mano de su hermano —. Su nombre será Kenny.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _He regresado luego de varia semanas inactiva, y con nueva historia. Sé que todo esto de crear nuevos fics solamente suma más trabajo para mi, pero es que cuando una idea se mete en mi cabeza, debo concretarla y publicarla, aunque sea solamente un episodio. Así que seguiré éste y los demás fics cuando pueda, y pido disculpas de antemano._

 _Ésta introducción, relata el nacimiento de Kenny, hijo de Ben y Gwen. Él no tiene la menor idea de que tiene un hijo, y ya luego se sabrá todo el porqué._

 _A medida que cuente la historia, iré haciendo algunos capítulos exclusivamente acerca de cómo fue para Kenny crecer con su madre solamente. Son pequeños extras que sumaré capitulo de por medio, y que si bien tiene que ver con la historia original, no le afecta en nada._

 _Espero que el fic sea de su agrado._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
